


Tea Time

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious Narcissa is mysterious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #418: Wet.  
>  This is part four of my H/D Auror Series
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Tea Time

~

Narcissa led them into a solarium where tea was waiting. “Have a seat,” she said, settling into a chair. 

Harry sat, waiting to see what Malfoy would do. 

Face unreadable, Malfoy took a seat, too. “Mother—”

“How do you take your tea, Mr Potter?” Narcissa interrupted. 

Harry cleared his throat. “As long as it’s wet, it’s fine.”

She smiled. “One sugar and a splash of milk it is.” 

“Mother, enough!” Malfoy met her glare with one of his own. “When you said you were expecting us, what did you mean?” 

Narcissa looked away. “I’ll tell you, once we’ve had tea.”

~

With ill-grace, Malfoy accepted the cup Narcissa handed him. “Right,” he snapped. “Now can we talk?”

“Of course, dear.” Narcissa met his stare with one of her own. “What do you wish to discuss?”

Harry bit back a grin.

Malfoy’s throat worked for a moment. “Mother, stop. We were sent to investigate a possible Dark artefact smuggling ring. You said you were expecting us. How? And do you know anything about artefact smuggling?”

“I knew you were coming because your supervisor Flooed ahead to tell me.” Narcissa sighed. “As for the other…Once you finish your tea, I’ll show you.”

~


End file.
